Pabrik Serbuk Peri
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Woozi adalah peri yang lahir dari tawa pertama seorang bayi dan dia penasaran sekali siapa pemilik tawa itu, siapa alasannya terlahir.


Pabrik Serbuk Peri

Cast: SEVENTEEN Jihoon & Seungcheol, BTS Suga

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Fairy!AU, Woozi itu peri dan Lee Jihoon adalah nama samarannya saat jadi manusia. Well, ini oneshoot yang seperti biasa... gantung, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menamatkannya.

* * *

Darimana seorang peri lahir, jawabannya adalah dari tawa pertama seorang bayi.

Woozi tahu itu sejak satu milenium yang lalu, semua peri tahu itu.

Tapi yang tidak mereka tahu adalah dari tawa siapa mereka lahir. Dan Woozi penasaran sekali soal itu.

"Woozi, antar ini ke Bwi!"

"Ok!"

Woozi terbang dengan sayapnya yang mirip sayap serangga ke arah Suga.

Suga atasannya di Pabrik Serbuk Peri.

Suga yang mirip dengannya. Semua peri pengangkut mirip dengan mereka, kalau mau tahu.

Suga dengan rambut hijau telur asinnya.

Suga dengan sayapnya yang cantik. Lebih cantik dari sayap peri manapun.

Suga yang pernah menyamar jadi manusia.

"Woozi, kenapa kau melamun? Kirim dua kantung ini ke Bwi, lalu..."

Blablabla dan blablabla, Woozi tidak mendengarkan.

"Suga."

"Kau harus disini sebelum matahari terbenam,"

"Suga."

"Malam ini kita akan ganti musim, jadi-"

"Suga!"

"Apa! Kerjakan pekerjaanmu, Woozi, demi ulat bulu!"

Suga terlihat kesal, dia sadar Woozi tidak mendengarkan cerita panjang lebarnya yang sangat penting.

"Suga, apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dengan siapa? Ayo jangan bertele-tele, Woozi."

"Tentu saja dengan alasanmu terlahir."

"Alasanku terlahir? Pemilik tawa itu? Tentu saja, namanya Park Jimin dan sekarang cepat kerja!"

Suga mengambil segenggam serbuk peri dari kantung di pinggang Woozi, menaburkannya pada kantung kantung besar serbuk peri yang harus Woozi angkut, Suga lalu menyerahkan daftar nama pada Woozi dan mendorongnya dengan keras sampai Woozi terjun bebas menuju tanah.

Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia bisa terbang.

"U-uwah!"

Woozi mengepakan sayapnya, terbang pelan pelan dengan barisan kantung besar serbuk peri mengikutinya.

"Selamat bekerja, Dik!" seru Suga.

* * *

Woozi muncul lagi di depan muka Suga tepat sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Apa lagi, Woozi?"

"Cerita padaku."

"Soal?"

"Park Jimin."

Suga diam, berpikir, kemudian dia menarik tangan Woozi untuk terbang bersamanya ke balik suatu daun besar.

Ini sedang pergantian musim dan mereka malah kabur, harusnya jatah serbuk peri mereka dikurangi.

Suga menggerakan sayapnya, dan setiap kali dia melakukannya serbuk peri yang sudah terpakai berjatuhan dari sayapnya, warnanya hijau telur asin seperti rambutnya.

"Aku bertaruh demi ulat bulu, kau tidak peduli soal Park Jimin!"

Woozi berpikir, memang dia tidak peduli.

"Yang kau inginkan cuma menemukan alasanmu terlahir, kan? Aku benar? Aku benar, kan?"

Nah, itu dia!

Suga kemudian duduk bersila dengan cepat, serbuk peri berwarna hijau telur asin berhamburan kemana mana.

"Sini, duduk, biar aku ajari kau soal 'mencari alasanku terlahir'."

* * *

Suga memandang Woozi, alisnya naik, "Ayo, ayo lakukan."

Woozi bediri di depan sebuah toples besar dua kali tingginya dengan tutup yang tertutup, di dalamnya ada jatah serbuk perinya untuk setahun kedepan.

"Harus?"

"Demi ulat bulu, ayo!"

Suga berseru dan Woozi langsung menelan segenggam serbuk peri di tangan kanannya, lalu segenggam lagi di tangan kirinya, dan terakhir segenggam lagi yang baru dia ambil dari kantung di pinggangnya.

Kemudian Woozi mual dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Selamat berpetualang, Lee Jihoon."

Yang terakhir Woozi lihat adalah sayap cantik Suga dan serbuk peri berwarna hijau telur asin yang berjatuhan tiap kali Suga menggerakan sayapnya.

* * *

Woozi bangun, dihadapkan dengan langit musim semi dan dia muntah.

Memuntahkan cairan keemasan dan merah jambu di rumput, warnanya seperti serbuk peri, serbuk peri baru dan serbuk peri yang sudah Woozi pakai.

Woozi melihat ke sekeliling, sepertinya dia ada di taman. Ada tas di sebelahnya dengan nama Lee Jihoon.

Baik, mulai sekarang panggil dia Jihoon.

Jihoon membuka tas itu, isinya baju dan satu toples kecil berisi serbuk keemasan, serbuk peri. Jihoon mengocoknya, ternyata dia kecil sekali waktu jadi peri, hanya setengah dari toples ini, padahal toples ini cuma segenggaman tangannya.

Manusia itu besar sekali, berarti.

"Hahaha!"

Dan Jihoon mendengar suara tawa.

"Hahahaha!"

Dadanya berdebar, kencang sekali sampai Jihoon rasa dadanya mau meledak, sampai dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan telinganya.

Dan isi toples di tangannya bertambah banyak dua kali.

Ini yang Suga bilang,

Kau akan berdebar sampai mau mati saat pertama kali mendengar tawa alasanmu terlahir. Dia memang pasti bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tawanya pasti akan mempengaruhimu, akan membuatmu terlahir kembali.

Ya, Jihoon paham ini orangnya.

Dia mengambil tasnya dan kembali mencoba mencari suara tawa itu. Tawa yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda, manusia tentunya.

"Permisi, aku Lee Jihoon."

"Oh, aku Choi Seungcheol, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dan Jihoon tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Lee Jihoon-ssi?"

Jihoon makin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau sakit, Jihoon-ssi?"

Seungcheol ini panik, kemudian dia mungkin melihat tas yang Jihoon bawa, "Apa kau, maaf, tidak punya tempat tinggal? Lee Jihoon-ssi?"

"Iya!" Jihoon sedikit berseru, "Iya, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

* * *

Mungkin Seungcheol gila, atau dia cuma sinting sedikit, mungkin dia kesepian, dan mungkin Jihoon terlihat menyedihkan kalau ditinggal di taman. Jadi sekarang Jihoon tinggal dengan Seungcheol.

"Nah, Jihoon. Ini kamarmu, yang itu kamarku, dan itu kamar mandinya, kalau lapar masak saja, ok?"

"Ok."

Seungcheol meninggalkan Jihoon di kamar kosong di apartemennya dan menutup pintunya. Meski begitu Jihoon masih bisa mendengar dia tertawa, sepertinya dia menelepon.

Dan tahu tahu toplea isi serbuk perinya jadi lebih penuh, penuh dengan serbuk peri keemasan yang berkilauan, terang sekali, Seungcheol memang pabrik serbuk peri yang terbaik!

TOK TOK

"Jihoon-ah"

"Iya, Hyung."

"Aku harus ke cafe!"

Dan Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya, "Apa aku harus ikut?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tidak usah, kau di sini saja dan istirahat, Jihoon."

"Oh, baiklah."

Tapi Jihoon merasa dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Seungcheol dan tawanya yang mendebarkan.

"Aku mau ikut."

"Hm, sudah disini saja, tunggu aku pulang, ok?"

Jihoon diam.

"Ayolah, anak baik harus menuruti Hyung, mengerti?"

"Iya."

"Ok, Hyung pergi dulu, Jihoon."

* * *

Hanya dalam beberapa hari, Jihoon paham kalau Seungcheol sering tertawa, saat ini toplesnya bahkan sudah penuh dan Jihoon sudah hampir tidak bisa lagi menutup tutupnya.

Film malam ini di TV adalah film komedi-romantis dan Jihoon tahu toplesnya akan segera meledak, tapi dia menikmatinya.

Menikmati tawa Seungcheol yang membuat dadanya berdebar dan menikmati kakinya berselonjor ke paha Seungcheol.

Jihoon tidak lagi menonton adegan ciuman di TV, dia menonton wajah Seungcheol. Jadi ini rasanya bertemu dengan alasanmu terlahir, bertemu dengan si pemilik tawa yang membuatmu hidup dan selalu membuatmu terus hidup.

Jihoon tersenyum. Iya, dia terlahir karena Seungcheol.

"Kenapa, Jihoon? Kau mau dicium?"

"Hah?"

Dan malam itu Seungcheol menciumnya, benar benar menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas di atas sofa.

Jihoon berdebar dua kali, satu karena ciuman, dua karena Seungcheol tertawa.

"Kau manis seperti peri, Jihoonnie."

Omong omong, Jihoon memang peri.

* * *

Film malam ini di TV adalah animasi. Hari Minggu adalah hari paling tepat untuk memutar film animasi dan menjebak anak anak nonton TV seharian.

Animasi pagi ini tentang peri.

Dan Jihoon dalam pelukan Seungcheol bertanya, "Apa kau percaya peri?"

"Peri? Seperti di film? Tidak, Jihoon, peri cuma khayalan, aku tidak percaya peri."

Jihoon terbatuk, dadanya nyero sekali dan itu karena perkataan Seungchul.

"Ya ampun, Jihoon, kau panas."

* * *

"Menurut pemeriksaan Tuan Lee baik baik saj-"

"Apa maksudmu baik baik saja?! Kau tidak lihat dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan!?" Seungcheol berseru marah, sementara dokter yang dia marahi diam saja, kalau dia bicara Seungcheol akan lebih meledak.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, kita pulang saja."

"Tidak, Jihoon." kata Seungcheol, lalu dia meminta pada dokter, "Setidaknya beri dia obat atau apa, Dok!"

"Hyung! Aku bersumpah demi ulat bulu..."

Demi ulat bulu, itu terdengar seperti Suga.

"...aku akan memuntahkan obat apapun yang kau masukan ke mulutku!"

Jadi Jihoon tidak dapat obat apapun, walaupun panas badannya mungkin sudah mau 40° celcius. Dia sudah sangat amat pucat dan dan bahkan sudah tidak bisa berjalan sendiri.

Seungcheol menggendongnya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Jihoon?" tanyanya, dia menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang terasa panas.

Jihoon diam saja, dia diam diam melirik toples serbuk perinya, warnanya redup sekarang, menjadi warna abu seperti abu.

Ah, Jihoon sudah bisa menebaknya, dia bisa menebaknya sejak Seungcheol mengatakannya.

Dia akan mati sebentar lagi.

Peri akan mati kalau mendengar manusia tidak percaya pada mereka.

Dan Seungcheol mengatakannya, jadi Jihoon akan mati.

Dia akan mati sebentar lagi, sekali lagi saja dia mendengar Seungcheol bilang dia tidak percaya peri itu ada.

"Entahlah, Hyung."

Seungcheol menghela napas, Jihoon jadi tidak pernah mendengarnya tertawa setelah dia sakit.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" genggaman tangan Seungcheol mengerat.

"Aku punya permintaan, tapi Hyung janji harus menurutinya."

"Permintaan apa, Jihoon?"

"Janji dulu."

Seungcheol tertawa, dada Jihoon terasa sakit, "Baik, aku janji."

"Bilang 'aku percaya pada peri'."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Kau seperti anak kecil, Jihoon."

"Hyung, katakan saja!"

"Baik, aku percaya pada peri."

Dan Jihoon melihat serbuk peri berwarna abu itu perlahan kembali menjadi emas.

"Lagi."

"Aku percaya pada peri. Ya ampun, Jihoon, untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja, Hyung."

"Aku percaya pada peri."

"Lagi."

"Aku percaya pada peri.'

Jihoon melihat serbuk perinya sekarang berwarna emas lagi.

"Aku percaya pada peri, Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum, nyeri di dadanya berkurang. Dia tidak akan bilang pada Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol tidak akan menemukannya besok pagi di tempat tidur ini

* * *

"Woozi! Kau kembali!?" Suga tentu saja terkejut saat Woozi muncul di Pabrik Serbuk Peri.

Woozi dengan rambut merah jambunya.

Woozi yang lebih pendek darinya.

Woozi dengan kilauan serbuk peri yang sudah terpakai di sayapnya.

Woozi dengan sayapnya yang terbus pandang, yang kalau digerakan akan menjatuhkan serbuk peri merah jambu yang berkilau.

Tapi Woozi, Woozi terlihat tidak baik.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya, namanya Choi Seungcheol, dia tidak percaya pada peri."

Dan Suga terpental, berguling menabrak meja. Dia terbatuk, "Kau mau membunuhku!?" serunya, meski tiba tiba suaranya jadi lemah dan Suga tidak bisa berdiri, serbuk peri hijau telur asin yang biasanya berjatuhan kalau dia menggerakan sayap sekarang berubah menjadi abu.

"Maaf, Suga. Aku percaya pada peri, percaya sekali, seperti kau percaya pada peri, pokoknya percaya pada peri. Aku percaya pada peri." kata Jihoon, dia tahu kata katanya itu bisa menyembuhkan Suga dari sekarat tiba tibanya.

Suga berbaring di lantai, menaburkan serbuk peri di sayapnya dan mengepakkannya dengan kuat, sampai sepertinya serbuk peri berwarna hijau telur asin mengepul darinya.

"Jangan buat aku sekarang tiba tiba, Dik."

"Maaf, Suga."

* * *

Woozi kemudian menyeret Suga ke rumahnya, ke depan toples besar berisi serbuk perinya, serbuk peri yang muncul karena Seungcheol tertawa.

Suga ternganga.

"Kepik beracun! Ba-bagai-tapi bagaimana, Woozi! J-ji-"

"Seungcheol itu banyak tertawa, Su-"

Tapi sebelum Woozi bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suga sudah terbang dan membuka tutup toples itu, nyaris saja mencelupkan dirinya ke sana.

"Belalang Sembah! Woozi! Ini serbuk peri paling terang yang pernah kutemui! Oh, ulat bulu!"

Suga mengambil dua genggam lalu menyebarkannya di meja Woozi, meneliti serbuk peri itu.

"Warnanya, Woozi!" Suga mengambil sebutir, "Aku belum pernah menemukan serbuk peri seperti ini!"

Wajar kalau Suga heboh, dia sehari hari berusaha membuat serbuk peri kualitas tinggi dan sekarang dia menemukan serbuk peri.

"Kualitas terbaik! Serbuk peri terbaik!" katanya.

"Oh, begitukah? Aku memikirkan untuk memberikannya pada teman teman atau ke pabrik."

"Jangan, ini semua milikmu, hakmu." kata Suga, "tapi aku pinjam dulu."

"Silahkan saja."

"Lihat, lihat, seluruh permukaannya emas, warna emasnya terang sekali, ini juga halus." Suga menumbuh serbuk peri itu, "dan juga kuat, wow!"

Tapi Woozi cuma memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Woozi?"

"Entahlah, Suga."

"Apa ini karena Seungcheol bilang dia tidak-"

"Jangan buat aku sekarat! Tapi, entahlah, Suga, dadaku sakit."

Suga diam, berpikir.

"Apa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu Seungcheol?"

"I-iya."

Suga paham,

"Apa aku salah?"

"Salah besar, Woozi. Dia alasanmu terlahir, kenapa meninggalkannya."

"Memang kau, bagaimana caramu pulang kalau begitu?"

"Gampang, pamit baik baik dan bilang kau akan kembali lagi, jadi sekarang Jimin sedang menungguku dengan hati yang tenang, jadi dia masih bisa tertawa dengan lepas, Woozi."

"O-oh."

Suga mengumpulkan serbuk peri di meja dan memaksa Woozi menelannya.

"Sekarang temui Seungcheol, dia pasti panik, makanya kau juga tidak bisa tenang."

Dan Jihoon menelan segenggam serbuk peri lagi.

* * *

"Permisi, apa Choi Seungcheol ada?"

"Kalau boleh tahu anda siapa? Sudah buat janji?"

Jihoon berdiri di kasir cafe Seungcheol di depan kasir berambut biru dengan nametag Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kurasa dia tidak butuh janji untuk bertemu Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung memanggil temannya, seseorang bernametag Jeon Wonwoo dan mereka berbisik, lalu Wonwoo pergi dan tak lama Seungcheol berlari ke kasir.

"Jihoon-ah, kau kembali!"

Jihoon cuma tersenyum, sementara Seungcheol memeluknya.

Soonyoung berbisik pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memukulnya, entah apa yang mereka bisikan. Jihoon tidak memikirkannya karena dia ditarik ke kantor Seungcheol sekarang.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau pergi."

"Karena aku -aku, hm, aku."

Jihoon harus bilang tidak, ya, kalau dia peri?

TOK TOK

"Masuk!" seru Seungcheol.

"Boss, anda dicari seseorang bernama Yoongi, katanya dia kakaknya Lee Jihoon."

Seungcheol menatap Jihoon dengan heran.

Jihoon cuma senyum kikuk, Suga pasti tahu dia tidak bisa mengatakan rahasia bahwa dia adalah peri pada Seungcheol.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note:Akhir tahun kemarin waktu liburan, aku dan nenekku sedang tidak punya kerjaan, kita nonton Tinker Bell dan gini deh jadinya.

Note(2): Ini juga ditulis karena Woozi dan Suga itu peri, oh kaki SNSD(?)

Note(3): Cowok cowok pendek yang mewarnai rambut mereka itu benar benar peri, Woozi, Baek, dan Baek belum tobat dari 'petualangan warna rambut'-nya kan? Memang, bleach itu gatal sekali, tapi kalau sudah blonde terus baru diwarnai dengan cat sementara rasanya tidak apa apa. Aku bisa bilang begitu karena aku maniak bleaching, trust me, kepalaku baik baik saja, jangan terlalu panik kalau bias sering gonta ganti warna rambut, aku disini sehat sehat saja.

Note(4): Aku merasa hari ini hari Minggu, duh, padahal baru Selasa. Hari ini aku bingung harus apa.


End file.
